Pesona Maut
by ChickenKID
Summary: "ne, pesona maut, dan itu adalah tubuhmu hyung, tubuh yang putih mulus, membuat aku selalu ingin menyentuhnya"/ YAOI / ChanBaek Couple / BaekYeol Couple / Abal


**BaekYeol Couple**

Author : ChickenKID

Title : Pesona Maut

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Other EXO-K

Genre : Gaje

Rate : Maybe T

Warning : YAOI,, GAJE…TYPO(S) (BOY X BOY=LOVE) hhhaa

Disclaimer : Terisnpirasi dari acara TV Golden Ways Mario Teguh

IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

SAYA ANTI PLAGIATOR

Yosh Chingudeul Happy Reading

**Pesona Maut**

Siang hari, di dorm EXO-K, para member sedang asyik bersantai karena memang hari ini mereka tidak ada job. Terlihat di dapur D.O sedang memasak, Sehun dan Kai sedang sibuk menghadap layar computer membaca FF yang dibuat oleh Fans, Suho sedang bersantai dengan membaringkan tubuh di sofa sambil mendengarkan music, dan BaekYeol, couple yang satu ini sedang menonton TV. Karena diluar udara sangat dingin, maka mereka memilih bersantai di dorm dan tidak kemana-mana karena memang sedang musim dingin di Seoul Korea Selatan.

"ya Baekkiee-hyung jangan menghalangiku, aku juga sedang menonton TV" ujar Chanyeol yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menonton TV, karena Baekhyun duduk tepat didepannya jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa dengan jelas menonton TV karena terhalang oleh Baekhyun.

"mwo? Aku juga ingin menonton TV, kau menontonnya jangan dengan posisi seperti itu, bangunlah dan duduk seperti aku, jadi kita bisa sama-sama menonton kan?" jawab Baekhyun.

"aish, aku kan sedang bersantai, kau geser sedikit, jadi aku bisa dengan jelas melihatnya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Shireo, aku ingin menontonnya disini, kau jangan mengganggu, kalau ingin menonton tinggal bangun dan duduk, apa susahnya sih?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"aigoo, aku kan sudah bilang aku ini sedang bersantai, aku ingin berbaring seperti ini, kau kan lebih tua dariku jadi kau mengalah saja padaku yang lebih muda darimu" jawab Chanyeol.

"aku lebih tua darimu tak bisa menjadi alasan bagimu untuk berbuat seenaknya padaku" balas Baekhyun.

PIP..

TV pun dimatikan oleh Leader Exo-K yang sedari tadi merasa terganggu oleh celotehan BaekYeol.

"kalian ini bisa tenang tidak? Nonton TV saja ribut seperti anak kecil" ujar Suho.

"ah hyung aku kan sedang menonton, itu salah Baekkiee-hyung karena tidak mau mengalah, kita kan sedang bersantai" ucap Chanyeol.

"aigoo, kenapa menyalahkanku hah?" jawab Baekhyun.

"memang salahmu kan, kau tidak mau mengalah padaku" timpal Chanyeol.

"jadi aku yang salah? Ok aku memang selalu salah dan memang selalu disalahkan" balas Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur dan membawa segelas air lalu meminumnya. Setelah itu kembali duduk di ruang TV terdiam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa saat ini namjachingunnya itu sedang marah. Ini memang salahnya hal kecil saja menjadi besar, tapi ia memang sengaja mencari gara-gara pada Baekhyun karena ingin menggodanya, ia sangat suka jika Baekhyun sudah mempoutkan bibirnya, ia merasa namjachingunya itu sangat lucu jika sedang marah. Lalu perlahan ia dekati Baekhyun.

"hyung, kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan santainya.

"…."

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sambil sedikit terkekeh melihat namja chingunya itu.

"hyung kau benar-benar marah?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"…"

"…"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

'aigoo dia benar-benar marah, haduh manisnya' batin Chanyeol.

"emh, Hyung tahu tidak tiap orang itu mempunyai pesona masing-masing lho, dan tentunya tidak bisa keluar begitu saja, ada juga yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan pesonanya, padahal ia memiliki pesona maut" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu melirik Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol tanda tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"maksudmu?" akhirnya Baekhyun angkat bicara walaupun singkat bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Chanyeol malah tertawa fikirnya.

"ya, kau ini, aku sedang bertanya, bukannya menjawab kau malah tertawa" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"oh jadi kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku hem?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya, ia kesal karena Chanyeol mempermainkannya. Chanyeol malah terus tertawa dan akhirnya Baekhyun tak tahan dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi baru saja berdiri tangan Baekhyun langsung ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"hyung jangan marah lagi dong, ok akan aku jelaskan yang tadi" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Shireo, kau ini hanya mempermainkanku" jawab Baekhyun.

"kali ini serius, a-yo kau dengarkan aku dulu" ucap Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit percaya dan duduk kembali ditempatnya siap mendengar penjelasan dari kata-kata Chanyeol tadi.

"begini hyung, setiap orang punya pesona masing-masing tergantung bagaimana cara orang itu memanfaatkannya. Seperti bawahan, untuk menarik perhatian dari atasannya agar di cap pegawai yang baik itu dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan baik dan tepat waktu dan itu bisa menarik simpati atasan, itu termasuk pesona. Nah kita kan artis, sebagai seorang artis kita harus bisa menarik perhatian fans dengan pesona kita. Aku sih tinggi, tampan, dan aku mempunyai senjata pesona untuk menarik perhatian fans" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil sedikit membanggakan dirinya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia mencibirkan bibirnya.

"nah, itu hyung, yang barusan kau lakukan termasuk tidak memanfaatkan pesonamu, itu tidak baik hyung, hyung ingin banyak digemari kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia tak mengerti yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"pesonamu itu adalah senyummu, senyummu yang seperti senyum malaikat dengan cahayanya (agak alay XD) jadi kau itu harus bisa memanfaatkannya dengan tersenyum jangan mepoutkan atau mencibirkan bibirmu seperti itu" jelas Chanyeol.

"oh jadi begitu ya? Jadi aku harus selalu tersenyum seperti orang gila, begitu?" jawab Baekhyun.

"bukan begitu, tapi kau jangan merusak citramu itu. aigoo kau harus banyak belajar padaku hyung, kau tahu, kau itu punya pesona maut?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"mwo, pesona maut?" tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"ne, pesona maut, dan itu adalah tubuhmu hyung, tubuh yang putih mulus, membuat aku selalu ingin menyentuhnya" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"wah, apa tubuhku sebagus itu sehingga mempunyai pesona maut?" tanyanya lagi.

"ne" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membuka bajunya, melemparnya kesembarang arah dan pergi ke kamar. Chanyeol heran mengapa namjachingunya tiba-tiba saja membuka baju dan pergi ke kamar, ia tersenyum dan berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

'aigoo, tanpa diduga reaksinya seperti ini, Baekkie-hyung sudah sedikit ada kemajuan' batin Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

BRAK…

Pintu kamar tertutup, lebih tepatnya ditutup oleh Chanyeol, lalu ia segera mengunci pintu dan menghampiri namjachingunya yang sedang berada didepan cermin dengan setengah telanjang karena tadi ia membuka bajunya. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun lalu ia peluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Tapi tak ada reaksi apapun, namjachingunya itu malah sibuk memperhatikan tubuhnya itu didepan cermin.

"wah memangnya tubuhku ini benar-benar ada pesona mautnya ya? Jika para fans melihatnya apa akan suka melihat tubuhku dengan pesona maut ini? Jika begitu apa perlu aku perform dengan setengah telanjang seperti ini?" celoteh Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tercengang, ia salah mengira bahwa Baekhyun sudah ada kemajuan membuka baju dengan terang-terangan begitu dihadapannya, ia kira Baekhyun menggodanya dan masuk kekamar untuk melakukan 'itu'. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit kecewa.

"ya, Yeollie~ aku bertanya padamu, apa perlu aku perform dengan topless seperti ini untuk menunjukkan Pesona mautku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"andwe, kau tidak boleh memperlihatkannya pada para fans, tubuhmu itu hanya milikku dan hanya boleh dilihat olehku dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya" jawab Chanyeol.

"mwo? Tadi kau bilang kita sebagai artis harus bisa memanfaatkan pesona yang ada dalam diri kita? Kenapa aku tak boleh memperlihatkan tubuhku padahal tubuhku ini mempunyai pesona, apalagi pesona maut?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.  
"pokonya tidak boleh, kau cukup perlihatkan pesona senyum malaikatmu saja, tubuhmu itu hanya milikku" jawab Chanyeol.

"aigoo, kau ini aneh sekali, yasudah aku tak akan memperlihatkan tubuhku ini pada siapapun agar kau puas" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"gomawo hyung, saranghaeo" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membalas pelukannya.

"ne, nado saranghae" jawab Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"aigoo Hyung, sepertinya aku terperangkap oleh pesona mautmu, eottoke? Sepertinya aku tak bisa menahannya" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, lalu ia melepas pelukannya, ia lupa jika ia masih belum memakai pakaiannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melangkah mundur menuju pintu keluar kamar.

"kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum tetapi hatinya berdebar karena takut pada Chanyeol yang sudah menyeringai melihatnya seperti singa yang akan memakan mangsanya. Lalu Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan sialnya pintu sudah dikunci oleh Chanyeol.

"sayang sekali hyung, kau tidak bisa membukanya, pintunya sudah aku kunci, ini kuncinya" ujar Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kunci yang dipegangnya. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Chanyeol menyimpan kunci kamar pada saku celananya. Lalu Chanyeol menangkapnya dan menarik tangannya lalu tanpa permisi ia melumat bibir merahnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya, Chanyeol terlalu kuat baginya. Tapi ia memanfaatkan situasi ini, disela ciumannya ia meraba-raba saku celana Chanyeol mencari kunci kamarnya. Didapatkannya kunci kamar itu lalu ia mendorong Chanyeol. Segera ia menuju pintu dan memasukkan kunci lalu dibukannya pintu kamar dan berlari keluar. Chanyeol yang terjatuh karena didorong oleh Baekhyun langsung berdiri kembali dan mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekkiee-hyung kau mau kemana, kita baru saja mulai kan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengejar Baekhyun didalam dorm EXO.

"Shireo, sekarang aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk melakukan itu" jawabnya.

"ayolah kau harus bertanggung jawab, aku ini terperangkap pesona mautmu itu" ujar Chanyeol.

"Shireo, aku tidak mau" balas Baekhyun. Mereka masih berlarian di dorm, member yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku couple ini yang seperti anak kecil. Mereka mengelilingi dorm, Chanyeol masih mengejar Baekhyun dan

Grap..

"tertangkap kau, ayo kita belum melanjutkan yang tadi" ucap Chanyeol.

"aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku, aigoo Park Chanyeol cepat lepaskan aku" rengek Baekhyun.

"tidak, kali ini tidak akan aku lepaskan" jawab Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

"aish, aku tidak mau, seseorang tolong aku" teriak Baekhyun.

BUUGH…

Sebuah sepatu melayang tepat dikepala Chanyeol, iapun terjatuh yang otomatis membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"appo, aish siapa yang berani melemparku dengan sepatu?" teriak Chanyeol.

"aku" ujar Suho.

Chanyeol yang tadi berteriak kini terdiam menunduk tidak sanggup melawan sang Leader.

"kau, jauhkan wajah mesummu dari Baekhyun, kau ini seperti om om cabul yang akan memperkosa seorang yeoja tak berdosa, lihat Baekhyun sangat ketakutan" lanjut Suho.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"dan tolong, kalian ini jangan ribut disaat kita Free Job, kita ingin bersantai, tapi kalian selalu ribut, ayo kalian jangan seperti anak kecil" lanjutnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"ne, mianhaeyo" ucap BaekYeol berbarengan sambil membungkukkan badan. Setelah itu Baekhyun kembali kekamar diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Suho dan member yang lain kembali dalam aktifitasnya.

Setelah sampai kamar…

"aku kan sudah bilang aku sedang tidak mood, kau malah begitu aku kan jadi takut" ujar Baekhyun.

GREP.. Chanyeol kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

"aigoo, Park Chanyeol ak.." ucapan Baekhyun terseputus oleh perkataan Chanyeol.  
"aku hanya ingin bermesraan dengan namjachinguku di waktu yang luang ini, nanti jika sibuk tak tahu kapan lagi bisa bermesraan, apa tidak boleh ya? Atau kau tidak mau bermesraan dengan namjachingumu ini eoh? Tadi kau malah berontak, jadi kesannya aku yang liar, padahal aku ingin melakukannya dengan lembut" Ujar Chanyeol.

Seperti terhipnotis oleh kata-kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam dan tidak berontak, ia berbalik badan menghadap namja jangkung yang dicintainya itu.  
"mianhae, aku tidak tahu kau beranggapan seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia mencium namjachingunya itu dengan lembut meski singkat, pada saat ia berniat melepas tautan bibirnya Chanyeol segera menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"enggh, Yeoll ahh, kau bilanghh..de..nganh lem..but.. pe..lanhh..pelanhh..enghh" ucap Baekhyun sedikit terengah disela ciumannya. Chanyeol tidak menggubris omongan Baekhyun, ia malah mendorong Baekhyun hingga ke dinding. Ia masih melumat bibir Chanyeol, lalu perlahan ia lepaskan dan beralih ke leher jenjang Baekhyun, mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka belum menutup pintu kamar.

"aahh,,Yeolli,, geli,, uuh" racau Baekhyun tak jelas. Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol semakin bersemangat melakukannya, tapi tiba-tiba..

HACTSHII…

Baekhyun bersin, lalu sebuah baju melayang dan tepat terkena wajahnya.

"kalian ini tidak tahu situasi ya? Jika ingin melakukan hal seperti itu tutup dulu pintunya" ujar Suho setelah melemparkan baju Baekhyun lalu ia bersender di depan pintu kamar BaekYeol.

"dan Baekhyun-ah, siapa yang menyuruhmu sedari tadi setengah telanjang berlari-lari di cuaca sedingin ini hah? Bagaimana jika kau sakit sedangkan besok kita ada Job? Jika tidak mau itu terjadi, ayo cepat pakai bajumu itu" jelas Suho panjang lebar setelah itu pergi dari kamar BaekYeol.

Baekhyun segera memakai bajunya lalu menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludah, lalu didoronglah Chanyeol keluar kamar, dan Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

"ya Chagia, mianhaeyo, kau jangan marah padaku" ujar Chanyeol.

"berisik, jika aku sakit dan besok tidak bisa perform itu salahmu Yeolli~" jawab Baekhyun.

"aigoo, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan pesona maut tubuhmu itu yang menggoda iman" balas Chanyeol.

"omong kosong dengan pesona maut, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, aku tidak akan percaya kata-katamu lagi, dasar namja yadong" timpal Baekhyun.

"aigoo hyung, kau tega sekali mengataiku yadong, itu kan karena pesona mautmu" ujar Chanyeol.

"jangan bilang pesona maut lagi, aku sudah tidak mau mendengarnya, jangan ganggu aku lagi" ucap Baekhyun.

"kau benar-benar marah padaku hyung? Aigoo, mianhae jongmal mianhae" titah Chanyeol.

"aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau pergi, jangan diam di depan pintu, cepat pergi dan jangan ganggu aku" jawab Baekhyun.

"ok hyung, aku akan pergi, tapi kau harus benar-benar memaafkanku, mianhae hyung" balas Chanyeol lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

'aigoo sial, strategi pesona maut sudah gagal, ini gara-gara omongan Suho hyung, Baekkiee hyung jadi marah padaku. Aish, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi untuk aku memiliki Baekkie-hyung sepenuhnya. Sudah lama aku berpacaran dengannya aku tidak pernah melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar ciuman, dan aku hanya diizinkan untuk melihat tubuhnya dari kepala hingga pinggang, dan lutut hingga kaki, aku tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik pakaian yang dipakainya dari pinggang hingga lutut, padahal tadi adalah kesempatanku. Aigoo aku harus mencari cara lagi agar Baekkiee hyung menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, lihat saja hyung, aku akan membuatmu pasrah menyerahkan dirimu seutuhnya padaku, hehehehe' batin Chanyeol sambil tersenyum _Pervert._

THE END

wkwkwk

eotte?

gaje ya?

keluhannya salurin lewat RCL aj ne..

gomawo dah mau bca..

Yosh chingudeul RCL jngn lupa.. ^^


End file.
